Worth Everything
by Dimkaisshmexy24
Summary: Rose hasn't had it easy recently. Dead parents, being bullied everywhere she goes, providing for her little sister. She works at the YMCA in child care, but someone's new to town, taking up a job in the aquatics while going to the same school as her. She doesn't waste her time on someone she knows she can't have, but what if it the situation is vice versa? Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my third story, and I hope you all enjoy. It's an idea that popped into my head and I hope you'll enjoy! This first chapter contains the summary and what I'd like to call a prologue. Or like, a start-off. I haven't gotten a beta yet, so please be lenient with my mistakes! In this story, Rose turns eighteen faster that she would in the VA series, and you'll find out why. Thank you and hopefully you'll enjoy this. :] **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY IN ANY WAY OR FORM. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD. **

**PLEASE DO NOT COPY WITHOUT WRITTEN PERMISSION OR CONSENT FOR THIS STORY BELONGS TO THE ACCOUNT OF _ ONLY AND NO ONE ELSE! **

**FULL SUMMARY: **Rose Hathaway has never lived an easy life. Her parents dead, being bullied everywhere she goes, trying to make enough money to support her little sister while keeping up with the rent for their two-bedroom apartment. She works at the YMCA in Missoula as a Child Care Director, trying to make as much money as possible while also babysitting when she has time off.

There's a new guy in town who works in the Aquatics as a daily lifeguard and swim instructor coordinator, while also attending the same school as her. And of course, he's totally gorgeous. Rose doesn't waste her time chasing after him, but what happens when it's turning out to be a vice versa situation?

**It's all human, and the characters WILL be OCC. Not fully OCC, they'll have some of their same traits from the VA series, but some of them won't act the same, like Rose.**

* * *

"Jilly, come here." I called out to my little sister who was in the small living room, coloring.

"One second, Ro, please?"

"Alright." I tapped my foot worriedly on the ground, afraid we might not make it to school on time. She ran to the front door, her hair still in it's pigtails I had done earlier, her tongue sticking out as she used the wall to scribble something onto the back of the copy paper.

"Here you go, Rosie." She handed me the paper and I turned it over to see her and me, with blue and purple heads, brown dresses, and pink shoes.

"Aww, Jilly Bill, that's so sweet. Now put it in your backpack or your room, baby girl."

Her bottom lip jutted out.

"But it's for you, Ro…" "Oh. Sorry. Then I'll just keep it, baby girl. We need to go." A bright smile lit up her face. I picked her up and carried her out the to the car, buckling her into her car seat.

"You know you're going to go with Ms. Sage after school, right?"

"Yeah, you told me that yesterday."

"Okay. You behave, now."

"I will."

The drive to her preschool felt silent even though the radio was turned on, playing music. This year was finally the end of the life I lived now since I now had enough money for everything I need to go to college. I had been saving since I was very little, and now all I needed to do was to make sure I keep up with the bills and rent while providing for Jillian. I had turned eighteen right after my parents had passed away, so they made an exception and let me still have Jill until I became her legal guardian.

I wouldn't ever give up on Jill because she doesn't deserve a life in an orphanage. She deserves to be loved like no other, and I wasn't going to risk her not being loved by sending her away.

* * *

"Be good in school, okay? I love you, Jill." I hugged her as she stopped in front of the door.

"I love you too, RoRo. You need to be good too." she giggled, smiling. I laughed and shook my head.

"I will. I'll drop you off with Ms. Sydney after I'm out of school."

"Okay. Bye, Rosie. I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl." Even though we had already said our "I love you's" I didn't mind saying it again.

With one last wave, I was headed to school for another treacherous day of bullying and boring class lectures.

* * *

"Let me out!" I couldn't believe that they actually had the decency to lock me inside a locker. That was one of the oldest methods in the book. I banged on the door repeatedly until I finally gave up, hitting my head on the door in defeat. Two seconds later, the door popped open.

"Did they really lock you inside a locker?" the boy in front of me asked.

"Yeah." I popped out and looked at him.

"You're Christian Ozera." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. His parents had ended up killing each other right before his eyes and since everyone heard about it, they though he was going to going to turn into a psycho an kill everyone else. His appearance didn't really help either, seeing as how he wore black all the time and glared at no one in particular.

"And you're Rose Hathaway. I'm glad we're done with the introductions." His tone was bored as he spoke.

"Thanks for letting me out." He seemed surprised at that, and I could see why. It's not every day someone has a conversation with Christian Ozera, much less thanking him.

"You're welcome…"

"Anyway, I have to go. See ya around." I told him, walking off towards the library where I could eat my lunch and study.

* * *

It was the end of the day when I was called into the front office.

"_Rose Hathaway to the front office, please. Rose Hathaway_."

I stood up and handed Mr. Alto the assignment and gathered my things together.

As I walked to the front office, I hoped it wasn't something with Jill, because I had had to do that before. Jill had an allergic reaction to the snack they had in preschool, and I had to take her to the doctors. Jill had apologized and apologized because I had barely paid for the medicine and bill, and it saddened me to know that she was sorry for being allergic to some food. We were doing pretty well now, and if something like that happened again, we would be able to afford it without too much damage.

"Rose, the Headmistress would like to speak to you." the receptionist told me. I walked into Kirova's office and hugged my books to my chest. The two of us weren't the only ones in here.

"Rosemarie, sit." I did as she said and sat down next to the guy who was already sitting down. Kirova and most all of the staff members were nicer to me now not just because of my attitude change, but because of my parents' death. The whole staff here knew I was now Jill's guardian, and they knew how my schedule worked.

"He's new to our school from Russia, and since you know this school like the back of your hand, I expect you to politely show him around the building tomorrow and to his classes tomorrow morning, an hour before school starts."

"But Jillian-"

"Can come with you. I know she won't be a nuisance. I have already spoken to Alberta and she said she will come to get Jill a little before her classes start so you won't be late for any of your classes." Alberta, or Ms. Petrov, was the preschool teacher that used to work here at St. Vladimir's. I nodded my head, agreeing to the plan. At times like this, I was so grateful for the help they've been giving me.

Though, the only thing wrong with this plan was that if this dude and I were to be seen talking to each other, he'd already have a bad reputation, and I didn't want to do that to anyone.

"Alright, the bell will ring any minute, so I suggest you two give your introductions and I will go do the daily announcements." We both nodded and the guy turned to face me.

"Hello, I'm Dimitri Belikov. It's nice to meet you." He had a deep voice that was lightly laced with a Russian accent, and his looks were godly. His brown eyes radiated with friendliness.

"Hi. I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, but I go by Rose. It's not nice to meet me." I shook his extended hand. I peered out the door but looked at him when I realized the coast was clear. "Let me get some things straight with you. I am a bullied nerd with bad reputation, so tomorrow get here on time so you won't have to be seen with me around anyone. You're new and I don't want your senior year to be awful, and being seen with me will just be the start of it." His eyes widened at me being so straightforward. "Get here on time." were the last things I said before exiting the room and out the front doors of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**I loved all the reviews! Thank you so much guys! Or chicks... Ladies and gents. Thank you dearly.**

**I realized how many times I said "I hope you enjoy" in the A/N and I am truly sorry... It was really annoying. To me, at least. And if you noticed and found it annoying, sorry! (:**

**This chapter was inspired by my absolute favorite band... Icon For Hire. Their song "Get Well" is the main inspiration song going on here... I love it. They're such an epic band... (: If you do not like reading stuff when authors respond to their reviewers, skip to -not the next, but the NEXT gray line!**

* * *

**Anyway… A BIG THANK YOU TOOOOO-**

_LuPeters, LittleMissSparkie2012, RozaRoseBelikov, littlebadgirl2904, hilda0829, Guest, I, KvAaTmHpLgEuNrAl, ladierock, Charboday, Nellyrose1994, Roses-double, Do'B, iShini, BritLynn97, Radioactive hearts, _**and **_3v3ry6ody5 F00L_** for reviewing! And an even bigger thanks to LuPeters for being the first reviewer! (: **

**LuPeters- **Thank you and here's the update! (:

**LittleMissSparkie2012- **I'm glad you love it and that you think it's brilliant! Thank you for your lovely review! [:

**RozaRoseBelikov- **Hey, MO! You going to orientation this Thursday? It's at six… I'm going. X.x Thanks for your review chickadee! ^.^

**littlebadgirl2904- **Aww… You're so nice to me. Thanks for reading and reviewing, chicky. And thank you for beta-ing… means a lot. As you know, my other updates take… like… weeks, but this one only took about four/five days! :O Mind-freaking-blown. Thank yers, dear. :D

**Hilda0829- **Glad you love it! Thank you and here's the update! (:

**Guest- **Rose won't fight back… not for a while. As mentioned, her attitude has changed because of her parents' death so she isn't the same person she used to be. But her shell will be slowly peeled away by a certain someone… (: Thanks for your review!

**I-** Interesting name-fill-in you got there. (: This is what's a-happnen! Compared to my other updates, this is pretty quick… I'm glad you like it! Thanks for your review!

**KvAaTmHpLgEuNrAl- **Your penname took me forever to type out, no joke. But it's interesting anyway. (: I hope you like this chapter and here's the update! (: Thanks for reviewing.

**Ladierock- **? Um… thanks for reviewing anyway! :] I love your story!

**Charboday- **If you've ever read my other stories, I take weeks at a time to update, but here this is, only four days! Or five. Yeah. Five. I'm awful at math and too lazy to check. Thanks for your review! (:

**Nellyrose1994- **Lol, Jilly is Rose's sister because Lissa plays a role in here as someone else. I think you'll like her though, so once you see her, don't hate her. She's going to be nice. (: Thank you for your review!

**Roses-double- **Thanks, I'd love for you to beta, but my friend offered and I accepted already… (: But you met the guy you fell in love with at a YMCA? AWWWWWW! ;D Glad you love it and here's the update! Thanks! (:

**Do'B- **I love reading your reviews! :D Rose is tormented for a reason, not just because some people feel like pushing her around, but you'll find out why they torment her along with who. I like your suspicions on how they all meet, but what happens isn't the same… but your predictions were good! (: You'll also find out about Dimitri's reaction to the whole thing in this chapter… it's a lot of his perspective. Here's the soon update… pretty quick for me, eh? Normally it takes weeks! :D Thanks for your review!

**IShini- **Glad you like it. Honestly, I don't know how long it's going to be yet… not crazy-long but not really short. I'll figure it out once this story gets-a-rollin'. I love the little kids in stories too (:. People have jobs there. I've heard of volunteering, but I know a lot of people who actually work at my local Y. Thanks for your review! (:

**BritLynn97- **I'm so happy you love it! Here's my relatively soon update! (:

**Radioactive hearts- **I love the penname! [:Glad you love it! If you knew me, you'd be shocked at how quickly I updated. One time, I hadn't updated in well over a month. Anyway, here's the update and thank you for your kind review! [:

**3v3ry6ody5 F00L- **Cool. Thanks for your review! (:

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewing! Also, thank you to all who have added me to your alerts or favorites or both! (: **

**Okay, though I love all of you for reviewing and adding me to your alerts and favorites, I have to say the BIGGEST thanks goes to: **

LITTLEBADGIRL2904**! I don't know what I'd do without you, girl! **

**She's my beta. ^.^ And my dear friend. :D **

**Go check out her stories. They're awesome! :]] **SHE DID NOT EDIT THIS CHAPTER! ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE, AND MINE ONLY! DON'T BLAME HER!** **

**Just had to get that out. I was wanting to get this up as soon as possible, so I never sent it to her. But N, the next chapter WILL be sent to you. Thanks! **

**Phew. One more thing. This chapter is going to be a HUGE filler, so, if you stop not even half way through, I won't blame you. But if you decide to go along with it, make sure you **pay attention **to the **black headings!** Here you go...**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ANY CHARACTERS I MAY CREATE AND THE PLOT. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED. **

Previously in Worth Everything:

_"Hi. I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, but I go by Rose. It's not nice to meet me." I shook his extended hand. I peered out the door but looked at him when I realized the coast was clear. "Let me get some things straight with you. I am a bullied nerd with bad reputation, so tomorrow get here on time so you won't have to be seen with me around anyone. You're new and I don't want your senior year to be awful, and being seen with me will just be the start of it." His eyes widened at me being so straightforward. "Get here on time." were the last things I said before exiting the room and out the front doors of the building._

* * *

**(3rd POV at Dimitri's house the night before he went to school and had that huge conversation with Rose.**

**It's kind of sad... Just a warning. ;])**

"So, Dimka, are you ready for high school?" Dimitri nodded, forking the last of some kind of pasta into his mouth. It was tasteless to him anyway.

"Goodnight, Lina. I'll see you in the morning." Karolina nodded as Dimitri hugged and kissed her forehead.

As he walked down the hallway, the floors creaked in protest but they didn't block the sound of soft crying coming from Viktoria's room, growing stronger the closer he got.

He knocked twice but she didn't answer.

"Vika?" Dimitri walked in and nearly froze, but he couldn't afford to do something like that.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, snatching the knife out of her hand. She only had two cuts on her left wrist and the bleeding wasn't awful.

"Get up." She didn't move.

"Viktoria Evelina Belikova, get up off the floor right now!" He hated raising his voice at her, or anybody, but it nearly broke his heart into two when he had to yell at his sisters. She scrambled up, the tears pouring from her eyes faster than before.

He grabbed some of her undergarments, a t-shirt, and some shorts for her from her drawers and motioned for her to get out of the room. She did and he lightly grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the upstairs bathroom.

Her shoulders shook as she covered her face with her hands, but he made her sit down on the side of the bathtub as he grabbed one red towel and a stress ball from the closet. He handed her the ball and wet the towel.

"Your arm." he told her, holding his hand out. Dimitri dabbed the cuts, her grip tightening on the ball as he did so.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you can't keep doing this, Viktoria." Dimitri said, running his fingers over the other scars. The faded ones.

"I want to distract myself from it. It hurts too much." she said in a small voice.

"Vika," Dimitri squeezed his eyes shut, his heart thundering in pain. "Do you think that we don't feel the same way? We miss them too, but they're not coming back." his voice broke towards the end, but he shook his head to clear the morbid thoughts and visual images.

"Take a shower and head to bed. If you're up to it, we'll still go to school for everything, but if you aren't, I'll just go myself. I love you." he told her, doing the same he had with Karolina, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too..." she replied, her head hanging.

**(Now just regular Dimitri POV, right after their conversation.)**

I walked to my room, which was the master's bedroom. It was a six-bedroom house with three regular rooms, two rooms larger than a regular room but smaller than the master's, and then there was the master bedroom. I didn't want it because it was so big, but Karolina and Sonya forced me to take it.

Sonya had one of the second largest ones since she had a baby on the way.

Karolina had Zoya and Paul, who both got their own rooms, but she had the other second largest one. Viktoria took one of the smaller rooms. I didn't want the master's bedroom... It felt weird. I was the second to last in the age difference, ranging from oldest to youngest, but they made me take it anyway.

We had moved here after babushka and mama had passed away, needing a fresh start. We owned training centers all over the world, and until she had passed away, mama ran it. Karolina was now taking over since I had no clue on how to run the businesses, Sonya had some ideas but she had gone back to college, and Vika was too young. I had turned eighteen in June, whereas Vika's sixteenth birthday was still a few months away.

Tomorrow, Viktoria and I would be a day away from going to yet _another_ school. This will be our fourth one, and my third job. I applied for a job at the YMCA as a swim instructor along with being a lifeguard, but the lifeguard portion of it would mainly be my top priority, as I had been told, because people were apparently trying to get some more swimming in before school had actually started teaching lessons. The weather here was surprisingly warm for Montana, and swimming in the heat didn't sound so bad.

"Dima?" Viktoria appeared in my doorway with her hair wet but brushed, cradling her arm.

"You need me to wrap it?" I asked, getting up from my spot on the bed. She nodded.

"Let me change into my pajamas and go wait downstairs in the kitchen." she nodded again and left. I threw on a black t-shirt and some white basketball shorts, brushing my teeth in the adjoining bathroom before heading down, but I was stopped in the hallway.

"Dima?" I turned around to see Sonya, leaning against her doorframe with one hand on her swollen stomach.

"Yes?"

"I heard you yelling at her... Was she starting up again?" I nodded, running a hand through my hair.

"I just hope she isn't like she was before... I hope she isn't picked on. She'll try to kill herself again."

"I know. Watch over her at school as best as you can since Karolina or me won't be there. If anyone lays one hand on her, you beat the crap out of them. I'm giving you my permission." I didn't like fighting either, but no one messed with my family or friends.

"I will." We smiled at each other and bid one another a good night before I went downstairs.

* * *

**(The following morning- aka the day he meets Rose. Still Dimitri POV.)**

* * *

I awoke to a call, but it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered, trying to keep a yawn from escaping.

"_Hello, is this Dimitri Belikov?_"

"This is he, may I ask who this is?"

"_I am Ellen Kirova, Headmistress of Saint Vladimir's. I was calling to let you know that you do not need to pick up your schedules until later today because I will be out of the school on a meeting, and will not be back until school ends, which is around three or so. I'd like to speak to you personally about you and your sister's records, but if three o' clock is too-_"

"We'll be there. Or just me. Viktoria is feeling... Sick."

"_Alright, that is fine. I will see you this afternoon, Mr. Belikov. Goodbye_."

"Goodbye." I hung up, sighing, and went to go check up on Viktoria.

* * *

"Hit harder."

"I am!" she bit out, punching the bag again.

"No, you're not. I want to see that bag swing."

"It won't move!"

"Then make it move! You need to motivate yourself, but you aren't. You say you need more motivation, and you've got it from all of us, but the main problem is is that you don't believe you can do it- when you can!" hers eyes turned cold and she stopped, yanking off the gloves before throwing them at me.

"Viktoria-"

"Don't 'Viktoria' me! Just leave me alone!" She glared at all of us before stomping up the basement stairs.

"Don't worry, Dimka. She'll come around." Karolina grunted, from her spot in the corner where she was doing bench presses.

"No, she won't, and you know it. I want you guys to be safe and be able to defend yourself, but when she's in danger, she's not going to be able to fight back or protect herself."

"He's right, Lina." Sonya paused. "I've been really wanting to talk to you all about this... but I was thinking that we could install some cameras in Vika's room."

"No." I immediately told her.

"Why not?"

"Because we're invading her privacy like that."

"What about last night? What if she really killed herself? She's been close to it, and we didn't even know until we heard her fall. She's becoming quieter and sneakier about it and before we know it, we're going to walk in and see her dead hanging from the ceiling with her arms slashed open!" She was close to tears as she rubbed her face.

"Dimitri, she has a point..." Karolina spoke again, standing up.

"Fine… but I say only up until she can be trusted. Once she earns our trust, the cameras are gone without a trace." Sonya looked like she was considering it while Karolina stood there watching the exchange between us on Viktoria's behalf. Sonya sighed.

"Okay. But in two days, when she's at school with you, I'm going to have someone come and install some cameras."

"Deal. I guess we're done for the day… in an hour I have to go and pick up our schedules… I'll see you both later." They both nodded as I turned and went up the stairs, heading straight for my room so I could take a shower.

* * *

"It says here that you and your sister have been transferred here from St. Basil's?"

"Yes."

"And you are going to be moved into senior classes and she will be a sophomore…"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright. Here is your schedule, and here is hers." I read through mine which was on top, and then Viktoria's. **(I'm not a senior in high school and I'm not a sophomore either, so please forgive me if I get any of this wrong, along with the formatting. I did some research but nothing good came out of it…) **

_Belikov, A. Dimitri_

**AP Physics**_- Teacher: Stan Alto- First Period_

**AP Calculus**_- Teacher: Mary Meissner- Second Period_

**EN1- French III**_- Teacher: Mark Nagy- Third Period_

**AP English Literature**_- Teacher: Sonya Karp- Fourth Period_

**EN2- Creative Writing**_- Teacher: Mikhail Tanner- Fifth Period_

**AP History**_- Teacher: Stan Alto- Sixth Period _

**EN3- Gym**_- Teacher: Arthur Schoenberg and Sydney Sage- Seventh Period_

"Do I have Mr. Alto twice?" I asked, my eyes flicking back and forth between period one and seven.

"Yes, a teacher quit and we haven't found anyone to fill her spot, so we had Mr. Alto take another class." I nodded, my eyes scanning over Viktoria's just briefly, not bothering to check the teachers.

_Belikov, E. Viktoria_

**Algebra II**_- First Period_

**AP Biology**_- Second Period_

**AP English**_- Third Period_

**EN1- Art**_- Fourth Period_

**AP European History**_- Fifth Period_

**EN2- Health Science**_- Sixth Period_

**EN3- Spanish II**_- Seventh Period_

"Has anyone given you a tour of Saint Vladimir's?" I shook my head and almost answered but she stood and excused herself.

Over the intercom I didn't hear her voice but someone else's ask for a "Rosemarie Hathaway" to come down to the office. When she reentered the room, she went straight to her seat and sat back down.

"I know a student who will do so, and she'll be here any minute…" I didn't turn my head when the person arrived.

"Rosemarie, sit." She did as she was told and I heard her sit down in the chair next to me.

"He's new to our school from Russia, and since you know this school like the back of your hand, I expect you to politely show him around the building tomorrow and to his classes tomorrow morning, an hour before school starts."

"But Jillian-" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Can come with you. I know she won't be a nuisance. I have already spoken to Alberta and she said she will come to get Jill a little before her classes start so you won't be late for any of your classes." The girl must've responded as I heard Ms. Kirova continue on.

"Alright, the bell will ring any minute, so I suggest you two give your introductions and I will go do the daily announcements." I nodded ant turned to face the girl beside me.

"Hello, I'm Dimitri Belikov. It's nice to meet you." I was instantly taken by surprise when I saw her. Long, dark brown hair flowed down, passing her mid-back. Wide brown eyes were above her perfect nose, covered in long and dark eyelashes. Her lips full, and a deep shade of pink. Sun-kissed skin that covered her small, curvy body. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Hi. I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, but I go by Rose. It's not nice to meet me." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she shook my extended hand anyway. She looked out the door. "Let me get some things straight with you. I am a bullied nerd with bad reputation, so tomorrow get here on time so you won't have to be seen with me around anyone. You're new and I don't want your senior year to be awful, and being seen with me will just be the start of it."

_Was she kidding? _I was shocked at her being so straightforward, but a strange urge to protect her came out of nowhere. "Get here on time." were the last things she said before exiting the room and out the front doors of the building.

I slumped in my seat, stunned at the least. Before I knew it, the headmistress was back in here.

"Where did Rose go?"

"Ah, she said she had to leave…"

She nodded. "Will your sister be here tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Good. You are free to go." I nodded and left, the shock still swimming around in my body.

* * *

**(The next morning… Day #1 of school for him and Viktoria!)**

* * *

"Viktoria, wake up." she groaned.

"Wake up." I nudged her again, but she gave me the bird and crawled under the covers. I shook my head and went back to my room and grabbed my air horn. A handy little thing it was.

I smirked and blew the horn, making her jump right out of bed.

"Get ready. Today's our first day and we have to be there earlier so we know where our classes are." I nudged her leg as she groaned again. "Come on… Wakey wakey eggs n' bakey. Rise and shine. It's a _new _day!" I walked over and yanked her curtains open to see the sun shining in brightly. She climbed out of bed and smacked my arm, while muttering a string of curse words as she tiredly went around, grabbing her things she'd need to get ready.

"Stop cursing and just get ready, Grumpy." She rolled her eyes and left her bedroom.

I had already showered and ate breakfast so I sat down on the couch, watching the news.

* * *

**(Rose POV, the same morning before they meet up at school.)**

* * *

"Jill, it's time to wake up…" I shook her left shoulder lightly.

"But Ro, it's so early…" She let her head fall back onto the pillow.

"I know, sweetie, I know. But I have to be at school early. Let's get you ready and then you can go back to sleep, okay?" She climbed out of bed, her hair all over the place. She reached for my hand and I gave it to her, walking over to bathroom.

"Brush your teeth while I get some clothes for you to wear. She nodded and rubbed at her eyes as she stepped onto her pink princess bathroom stool.

I picked out a vertical-striped, sleeveless, Polo dress and a regular white t-shirt along with some white shorts to go under it. **(The dress will be on my profile if you want to see it :]) **She had little white t-strap sandals I bought her a while ago to match. I grabbed two white flower clips and a white hair tie before I left her room.

Jill was sitting on the toilet, already undressed, still rubbing her face which was now red.

"Okay, come here." She walked over and I slipped on her pink princess underwear before making her lift her arms up and slipping the shirt on. I pulled on her shorts and then her dress, smoothing it out.

"You look really pretty, Rosie." she told me, playing with my bangs.

"Thank you, munchkin. You do too." I smiled and hoisted her up onto the counter, turning her so her feet sat inside the sink and her back was to me.

"Maybe my dress but my hair's a mess, Rosie." she said, staring at the reflection.

"No matter what you're wearing or how you look, I'll always think you're the prettiest girl on the planet." I kissed her cheek before brushing out her hair, apologizing every time she winced if I tugged too hard.

I pulled her hair back into a ponytail, pinning her little bangs to the side with the white flower clips.

"See? You're beautiful." I put my hands on her shoulders and she leaning into me.

"I miss them, Rosie…"

"I know, baby girl. I do too."

* * *

I stood in front of the school building with Jill sleeping in my arms. I checked my watch again. He had five minutes. As I counted down the minutes and got down to the very last one, a sleek silver Aston Martin Vantage V12 pulled into the parking lot. I nearly started laughing.

He got out of the car, but I was confused when someone else did too.

"Rose, I forgot to mention that his sister will tag along, as she is new to this school also." I nearly jumped a mile high when I turned around and saw Kirova standing in the doorway, arms behind her back.

"Alright."

"Here are their schedules." I shift Jill to one arm and she handed me the two sheets of paper.

"Okay. Thank you."

"No, thank you. Have a good day, dear." I nodded. "You too."

I turned back around and saw Dimitri and his sister, "_Viktoria,"_ it read on the paper. Yesterday, he was sitting down and I assumed he was tall, but I didn't expect him to be over six feet. He looked to be six six or six seven… I couldn't tell. But he was tall. And so was Viktoria. I considered anyone taller than me tall, but she was… she was tall.

"Follow me." I told them, heading for the door. Dimitri hopped in front of me and opened the door for us. I couldn't remember the last time somebody did that for me that wasn't a teacher.

"Thank you." I walked past and I caught the scent of a strong smell. It wasn't a bad smell; it was heavenly. I guessed it was his cologne or aftershave because goodness, it was mouthwatering.

"We'll start with freshmen flooring and then make our way up and around. Cool?" They both nodded.

* * *

I carried Jillian everywhere since she wanted to sleep. It wasn't like it was hard… she was a lightweight kid. I learned that Dimitri was in _all _of my classes, including lunch. By eight o'clock, parents would be dropping off their kids, buses would be arriving, and other students who can drive themselves would be showing up. It was fifteen till, so I showed them their lockers and went to my own. And guess what? Dimitri's was _right next_ to _mine. _

"Hathaway!" I spun around to see Sydney running towards me in some workout clothes.

"Hey."

"Hi, Miss Sydney!" Jill giggled, waving from her spot on the floor.

"Hello, pretty girl! How have you been?"

"I have been good. How about you?"

"I've been really good. Sweetie, why don't you go to my room and color? There are some coloring books on your desk." Jill turned to me.

"Is that okay with you, Rosie?"

"Yeah. Go ahead, just be careful." She nodded, running off and disappearing into the first room on the left.

"Okay. There's a small, ah, issue."

"What? Is it about babysitting Jill?" I asked, beginning to worry. I had no one else I could get to babysit Jill!

"Yeah. I'm visiting a friend that just moved to town and I don't know how she'd feel being around them…" I mentally banged my head against the locker door. There was so much I needed to do today and I had no clue on how I would be able to do it_… I guess Jill could go swimming and I could get Ian to-_

"Sage?" Dimitri popped his head out from behind the locker door.

"Dimitri! Did Karolina tell you that I'm coming over today?"

"Yes. Everyone's dying to _see_ you again." He smirked, shutting his locker door with a black binder in his hand. Sydney blushed a bright red and covered her face with her hands. "Don't you dare bring that up. It was your dog's fault. All him." Dimitri shook his head and laughed.

"I take it that you are Rose's sister's babysitter?" Sydney nodded as I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"She can come. I'm sure Paul and Zoya would love to hang out with her."

"Great. Well, Dimitri, it was good seeing you again and Rose, just bring her to me and I'll take her with me." An ear-piercing scream rang from Sydney's room cutting off any other words about to come out of my mouth, and in no less than a second, I dropped all my things and ran.

"Jillian!" I saw her standing on her little chair, her shoulders scrunched up. "Jill?" I asked, completely confused. She looked fine.

"S-s-sp-sp-spp-sppi-SPIDER!" I smacked my forehead and walked over to where she was, seeing no spider.

"Jill, I don't see any spider or spiders-" My leg tickled. I was wearing shorts, and when I looked down, I saw a freaking spider the size of Godzilla. Maybe I was exaggerating, but it was still huge.

"Euughhh!" I shook my leg so hard I thought it would pop off. The spider fell off and I grabbed a book off of the chalk tray, slamming it down on the insect. Laughter came from the doorway and I saw Alberta, Sydney, and Dimitri standing there with amused expressions on their faces.

I picked up the book to see the spider's leg twitching. I shuddered and grabbed a tissue off of her desk, wiping off the book and floor before throwing it away.

"I killed it…" Jill had visibly relaxed once I said that and hopped off of the chair.

"I'll see you later Jilly Bill." I hugged her.

"You too, Ro. I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her forehead and watched her take Alberta's hand, leaving. Sydney laughed and patted my back.

"I'll see you two later." We both nodded and exited the classroom.

"Thanks for letting Jill go to your house… I'll see you around." I told him and walked off to my locker, ready for day number three of many more to come.

* * *

And see him around I did. He had to sit next to me in Stan's class, and a few others. It was exhilarating sitting next to him, but also embarrassing as he saw how others treated me. Tasha was already working on making Dimitri her boy toy, Avery was flirting with him nonstop as well as Camille, Carly, Abby, Angeline, and Meredith. Lissa just stood off to the side, being quiet. The more I had to be around him, the more I would have to see _them_.

"So, Rose, I heard you tried seducing Jesse in the hallway." I gritted my teeth.

"Go away, Camille."

"And if I don't want to?" Her annoying, preppy, high-pitched voice turned dark. "Listen here, you little punk." Angeline and Meredith, the two bulkiest girls of the group that weren't exactly walking sticks, threw me against the wall lockers. "No body likes you. If you try making one single move with Dimitri, I'll rip your pretty little head off your body, got it?"

"Calling my head pretty now, are we?" "Shut it." she hissed, smacking me.

"No." I bit down on my tongue when she made Angeline and Meredith drop me, kneeing me in the stomach. Carly and Abby- Lissa nowhere to be found- were laughing as I doubled over in pain.

"Is that all you got?" I asked, laughing bitterly. Her mouth made a perfect little "o" as her face turned red with anger. She punched me in the face.

"Camille, touch her one more time and see what happens." We all turned our heads towards the tall figure standing a mere five feet away.

* * *

**:P like I said, it's a filler. Sucky chap but the next one should be better! **

**And can anyone explain the whole "Copy N' Paste" thing going on? If we can copy and paste I'd be able to update much more often since I will be going into school… Anyway, I loved the reviews and thanks for favoriting and adding me to your alerts! Thanks… until next time! Xx. **

**~R. :D!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRRYYYY! You all do not know how incredibly sorry I am, and I don't even have that long of a chapter to make up for it! I am hopefully getting a laptop or computer for my birthday which is at the end of this month. If all goes well, I'll get one, if not, I'll have to figure something out. **

**Anyway, I will be thanking my lovely reviewers now! (: **

**A WHOPPING TWENTY-FIVE REVIEWS! Seriously… You all make my day. ^.^ It takes a long time to type out all of your usernames or penname fill-in things, so I'm just going to respond if that's alright with you. It's sequenced in the order of who reviewed first to last, so just scroll and find your name. (: And if you DO NOT WANT TO READ WHERE I RESPOND, skip to- not the gray line right below this- but the NEXT gray line!**

* * *

**Hilda0829****- **Aww. (: Sorry this update wasn't sooner, but thanks!

**KvAaTmHpLgEuNrAl****- **What does your penname stand for? It was easier to type than last time… lol. (: I'm glad you like it and all will be revealed in this chapter! Thank you!

**Guest****- **Thanks. You could be reading my response, you could not be. Oh well, but thank you!

**XxdudealiciousxX****- **Haha, (: Thanks! And sorry for the SUPER late update.

**Guest- **Again, you could be reading this, you could not be. I'm still responding. Thank you!

**Sunayna4sho****- **Sorry for the super late update, but here it is! (:

**CookieStorm****- **Did you follow me on Polyvore recently? If you did, thank you for that, and thank you for your review! (: Adrian will be in it. The Sydrian choo-choo train is taking it's time though. But they'll get here eventually. Lol, are Rose and Vika gonna be best friends? :o Who knows? I DO! Sorry, but you'll have to be patient with that one. ^.^ Thank you for taking your time to write a LONG review! You, CookieStorm, deserve a cookie. (: Thanks!

**Katy251225****- **Aw. Thank you for reviewing!

**RozaRoseBelikov****- **Girl! I never see you except in the mornings and at lunch! :[ You've got a busy week too. I feel bad for ya. :P But thanks and here's the update… FINALLY. (:

**Charboday****- **Thank you! Sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner. (:

**LovelySound****- **Aww! Thank you! I'm trying to get as much up as I can! (:

**Nellyrose1994****- **Sorry! It seemed okay to end it there. (: And no… it's not any of those three. I liked reading your guesses though! This wasn't a soon update, and sorry for that. But here's the chap!

**Booklover****(Guest)- **Don't know if you're reading this, but if you are, thank you for reviewing! Means a lot! (:**Yarza****- **Haha, thanks! But all will be revealed in this chapter. Well… who the person is. The "tall figure." (: Lololol. Here's the not-so-soon update!

**LuPeters****- **Yuppers. When I first came up with the idea, I hadn't even intended on having them be kind of in the same position. But stuff happens. :P Here's the sucky and next chapter, and sorry for the late update. (:

**Radioactive hearts****- **Aww! Thanks a billion! (: Even though I'm the author/writer, I too feel sorry for Dimitri. :[ But here is the VERY late chapter and yeah. Thanks for reviewin'!

**Do'B****- **Goodness. Your reviews always bring a smile upon my face, and even though I take months to update, you still review. I can't tell you how much it means to me! (: Sorry, I loved your guesses, but they were wrong. They were great guesses though! Thank you very much for your lovely review. (:

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX****- **Hay girl hayyy! Jk. Hay is for horses… ^.^ Thank yers for your review, chickee!

**Emoroza****(Guest)- **I'd like to say, one- thank you very much for your review. It made me smile. (: Two- No matter how long it takes, I'm going to finish it. Sure, there will be VERY spaced out updates, but I will try my hardest to get these things up for you all. Much support has come from you all and I couldn't be more than willing to finish this story up. Thank you for your review. (:

**TheBookShelf****- **Hey hey hey! Thank you so much for your kind review! I loved it! (: I'm sorry I hadn't reviewed sooner with your stories, this is the first time I've actually been able to sit down and try to type something out for my lovely readers. Anyway, I'm sorry to say that neither of your guesses were correct. :P But I think I will be adding a part of Rose going to work and seeing Dimitri. I'd like to see him shirtless… But yeah. Sorry for the late update, schools a b****. Btw, idk if I ever told you, but I like the picture you put up for Hand in Hand. How'd you do that? Lol. Alright… I've got to get a roll on this chapter! I hope to see another chapter of Hand in Hand! (:

**Xxsezaxx****- **Haha, it wasn't a soon update, but here's the chapter! Thank you!

**Roseskyangel****-** Like I've been telling everyone else who wanted me to update soon, this wasn't a soon update. The reason she'd being so rude will be revealed eventually… who knows? Maybe in this chapter. I don't know. :P But you'll eventually read why. You spelled his name right… don't worry. (: Thanks for your review!

**Guest****- **Haha, thanks. Not a quick update, but here it is. Thank you!

**Shadow-kissed angel****- **Haha, thank you! This was a very not-soon update, but thanks anyway! (:

**Hollywood17****- **Hello to you too! (: Thank you and here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Phew. Crazy. Anyway, I'm warning you all now. These updates have a VERY LIKELY chance of becoming slow. I used to update… eh, once every one or two weeks, but now it might start to be months, as you can see. And I know for a fact they'll be sporadic too. :/ Thank you all for all of the support, whether you reviewed or added me to your favorites or alerts. You all ROCK! (: Thank you so so so so so much for all of the support. Thanking you all a million billion GAJILLION times CANNOT cut it! Okay okay, I'll shut up now so you can read. Though I also warn you that it might have a chance of being sucky. But I'll try to make it somewhat decent. (:**

**This chapter has NOT been EDITED! I wanted this up as soon as I finished it, so I told my beta and she said it was alright. But my lovely beta for future chapters when it isn't so hectic is- XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX. Thanks girl for sticking with me through my whacky and insane and crazy moments. GO and CHECK OUT HER STORIES! They'reeeee GREAT! (: Lol. Frosted Flakes.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ANY CHARACTERS I MAY CREATE AND THE PLOT. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS THAT MAY BE USED.**

* * *

Previously in Worth Everything: **(It's a lot, but it's been a while so I just took a chunk out for you guys.) **

_"So, Rose, I heard you tried seducing Jesse in the hallway." I gritted my teeth._

_"Go away, Camille."_

_"And if I don't want to?" Her annoying, preppy, high-pitched voice turned dark. "Listen here, you little punk." Angeline and Meredith, the two bulkiest girls of the group that weren't exactly walking sticks, threw me against the wall lockers. "No body likes you. If you try making one single move with Dimitri, I'll rip your pretty little head off your body, got it?"_

_"Calling my head pretty now, are we?" "Shut it." she hissed, smacking me._

_"No." I bit down on my tongue when she made Angeline and Meredith drop me, kneeing me in the stomach. Carly and Abby- Lissa nowhere to be found- were laughing as I doubled over in pain._

_"Is that all you got?" I asked, laughing bitterly. Her mouth made a perfect little "o" as her face turned red with anger. She punched me in the face._

_"Camille, touch her one more time and see what happens." We all turned our heads towards the tall figure standing a mere five feet away._

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV. It's confusing, but just go with it. All will be revealed later on! :]) **

"I don't want to keep doing this," she told him. His head dropped. _Of course she wouldn't want to be with me anymore. It was bound to happen…_ He thought, scooting her off his lap. At least he tried to, because she just threw her arms around his neck and clung tightly. "You didn't hear me out." she breathed in his ear, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He nodded for her to continue.

"I don't want to keep on hiding. I love you, and that's all that matters." He lifted his head and then lifted hers, meeting her eyes before smashing his lips against hers in a fiery passion.

"I love you too." he whispered along her jaw, hugging her waist and never wanting to let go.

* * *

**(Christian's POV- A little bit of him… Just a tad. :])**

As I walked down the hallway to towards the lunchroom, I was slammed into the lockers to the right of me.

"I need lunch money." Tasha said, her voice annoyingly ringing throughout my ears.

"Then why didn't you just ask? There was no need to shove me into the lockers, you brat." She backed up a little bit and brushed invisible dust off of her hideous plaid skirt.

"Shut up, dweeb and just give me the freaking money." I rolled my eyes, pulled a fifty from my pocket, crumpled it up, and then flicked it at her face. I got her in the eye.

"Ow! You mother fu-" Stan Alto, a math teacher, was walking by. He glared at Tasha and told her to watch her mouth. I laughed and walked away.

Tasha was so "ashamed" of our parents. She doesn't even admit to me being her brother. She says I'm only a very distant cousin who looks like her. That you could just say we weren't even related. I didn't mind all that much, though, because the way she acts is embarrassing. Why someone would do that… I had no clue.

I was, by my parents, chosen to take care of the money we had access to- or rather just me since Tasha wasn't allowed to. I took care of the bills and grocery shopping. If Tasha wanted money for something, she'd either have to get a job or come to me for it… at least that's what my parents had written in the will. We were wealthy before my parents passed, and we were even wealthier because of the expenses of two people had gone and that all the extra money left over had gone straight into the bank account they had left for us.

If I died before Tasha did, then Tasha would get all of the money. But that was to only happen if I died first. Tasha's always been greedy, reckless, and irresponsible… and I seemed to be the opposite. I wasn't sure if I was greedy, I didn't think I was, but then again, no one can really judge themselves and tell what kind of person they are. I knew I wasn't reckless though and if I had to be, I would be responsible. You'd think that with Tasha being older, she'd be more responsible, but no.

Tash was nineteen. We were only in the same grade because she'd been held back one year. Her nineteenth birthday was last Tuesday… and guess what she did. She went clubbing. She does that on a weekly basis, but she couldn't have waited a few days to go and get drunk? No. It's all about her.

I was brought out of my thoughts though when I heard someone laughing.

As I neared the corner, I heard talking.

"-that all you got?" The girl laughed humorously as I rounded the corner. Rose was bended over, but looking up at Camille. With my jaw set and my fists clenched in anger, I walked towards them. I liked to call them Tasha's minions, but my sister was nowhere in sight. For once, I could stand up for somebody without having my sister back me down from it. I pulled my pocketknife from my pocket and spoke.

"Camille, touch her one more time and see what happens."

**(Rose POV- I'm surprised none of you guessed it was him. Here you go!)**

As I looked at him, I couldn't help but actually freak out a bit over the fact that he had a knife in his hand.

He wasn't going to use it… was he?

_Of course not! He's just using it to scare them off. _I decided to listen to my conscience and believe that he wasn't going to go all psycho on them. Or me.

He slowly started walking to us, getting closer and closer.

"What are you doing?" Camille rushed out, not bothering to hide the fright that was emanating from her voice.

"No, Camille, the real question is- what are _you _doing?" Her eyes were as wide as saucers as he took a step closer.

"I-I- w-w-we we-"

"For heaven's sake, just spit it out already!" he told her, annoyance and anger radiating off of him.

"I don't know! W-we were j-just mess-messing arou-around! Don't hurt me!" she blubbered, her eyes watering up. My gosh, she was such a baby!

"I won't tell anyone about you or this thing-" he flipped the knife and gestured to all of us. "As long as I don't see it again. If I do see it again-" He walked forward again to where he stood right in front of Camille. He ;leaned forward, whispering something in her ear as she let out a sob and tried backing up. He just came closer, almost to where they were touching. As I picked myself up, I watched in fascination as she nodded and then ran off, headed straight to the girls' bathroom. All the other girls stood, shocked and wide-eyed.

"What are you looking at?" he seethed. "Go. I want you out of my sight." His eyes were ice as he pointed to the direction Camille had scampered off to. Like a dog on command, all five girls turned and walked away hurriedly. He waited till they were gone and then put his handy-dandy knife up, turning to look at me.

"You okay? Your lip's busted."

"Huh?" I reached up and touched my mouth and realized it was, and that there was quite a bit of blood coming from it. The right side of my lower lip. Nothing some alcohol wipes and Neosporin couldn't fix. "I'm fine… Thank you. What'd you tell her?"

"Eh, nothing. I just threw around some gruesome details about gauging eyes out and pullin' organs. Nothing too crazy…" he said, smirking a little when I looked at him oddly. We stood in silence for a few seconds before he placed his hand on my back and guided me in the opposite direction of where Camille and the rest went.

"Where are we going?" He didn't reply but stopped when we reached a locker. He put in the combination and then popped it open. While he dug around the bottom of it, I saw pictures taped to the door and along the insides of the locker walls. A lot were of him and some girl's face who I couldn't see because they were either kissing or her head was nestled into the crook of his neck or she just wasn't in the picture and it would only be him… but then there was this one picture.

It was of them both, his nose touching hers as they stared into each other's eyes. It looked like a very private picture… to me at least. But I saw the girl's face. It was Lissa.

Lissa Dragomir. The one who would always be the one to either prevent a fight from happening or the one who would drag the rest of the girls away by saying, "Oh, come on. Leave her alone… she's not worth our time." or "I don't see the point. As long as she stays away from us, it's less trouble we'll have to deal with. Let's go." but never once had I missed the sorrowful looks she gave me. It was odd. She seemed so innocent, yet she hangs around people that were total opposites.

"Aha!" Christian yanked something out… and I saw that he held a miniature first-aid kit in his hands. Since I couldn't just do one eyebrow, I raised both.

"She's prepared, and I figured you didn't want to go to the nurse or walk around with an infected, bloody cut."

"Are you dating Lissa?" I asked after he handed me an alcohol wipe, but not before giving me a few drops of the little Germ-X that came from another part of her locker.

"Yup." was all he said as he watched me dab at my lip using my pocket mirror.

"How come not many people know?" I dabbed a little too hard and hissed as the chemicals stung the wound.

"You're the only person that knows. And I didn't want to make it known for her sake… if anyone found out, her reputation would go down the drain like ours." I gave him a questioning look.

"What? There's no reason to deny it." he said, giving a little shrug.

"Didn't say I was denying it." I threw away the wipe in the nearby trashcan and took the tube of Neosporin from his outstretched hand. I squeezed just enough onto my finger and spread it over the cut. After cleaning my hands with the Germ-X again, he put the box back in its respective place and shut the locker door.

"Thank you… for stopping them and for helping me with the cut." He smiled a small half-smile.

"Anytime. If they start messing with you, don't hesitate coming and finding me and then dragging my butt back where they are. You and me… we'll make one bad-A team." he told me, raising his hand up for what I assumed, a high-five. I fived him and he patted my back, walking off to only God knows where.

* * *

***After school, and after Rose's shift of working. She's going to pick up Jill now after receiving directions on how to get to the Belikov's from Sydney.***

* * *

"Take a turn on Burns…" I took a sharp right. "Left on Meadows…" I took a slight left… and "Third house on the right." I pulled into this grand cobblestone driveway and parked behind somebody's Escalade.

I jogged up to the door and rang the doorbell, checking my watch the fifth time in ten minutes. I had to go and pay the water bill or else a late fee would be added for paying the day it was due but not on time. And on top of that I had to clean the house and do homework.

The door opened and I saw a girl with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. She looked to be around her mid-twenties or so.

"Hi, um… I'm here to pick up Jillian." She gave me a smile and held out her hand.

"Hello. I'm Karolina, it's nice to meet you; you must be Rose. Please, come in." I shook her hand and was about to refuse to come in when I heard someone yell, "Don't you think about leaving, Rose. Get your butt in here!" I heard faint laughter and walked in.

"Follow me." Karolina said, walking towards the room with the giant opening and no doors. "Jillian was such a pleasure to have… She's so adorable!" she told me as we got closer to the room. She turned around and gave me a bright smile as she entered the room with me trailing right behind. I looked around first for Jill and saw her dozing off in Sydney's lap. Next to Sydney sat Viktoria, next to her was Dimitri, and then there was another lady and two kids playing on the floor. The other lady was very pregnant, it seemed, as she cradled the bottom of her stomach.

"Hey, Rose." Dimitri said, giving me a half-smile.

"Hey." For a second or two it was quiet for a long moment before the pregnant lady spoke up.

"Hello, Rose. I'm Sonya Belikova, it's nice to meet you." She gave me a warm smile as her words were laced with a strong Russian accent.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you too." I smiled back, and surprisingly to myself, it wasn't forced. I felt welcomed here and like I had nothing to be afraid of. Like nobody was judging me.

I felt a tug on my shirt and I looked down at a boy who looked like an exact mini clone of Dimitri.

"Hi there." I told the little boy. "What's your name?" He grinned shyly. "I'm Paul. Wanna play racecars? I've got this one new car that my mommy got for me and it has flames and the wheels are shiny-"

"Paul, Rose came here to pick up her little sister. Maybe she can play racecars with you some other time." Dimitri said, standing up. I was silently thanking Dimitri in my head. As much as I didn't mind staying, I had to go and get things done.

"He's right. Jill and I have to go, but I promise I'll play with you some other time. That sound cool?" His little face lit up like a Christmas tree and he nodded eagerly. Paul sat back down and Sydney stood up too, Jill in her arms. She passed Jill over to me and I carefully held her with one arm while taking her little school bag in the other.

"Thank you for taking care of her." I whispered to Sydney. She nodded and gave me a light punch on my shoulder.

"What are friends for, Rose?" she whispered back, smiling. I then thanked the Belikovs for letting Jillian stay with them the whole afternoon but they only replied with how well she behaved and got along with everyone.

A few minutes later Dimitri was walking Jillian and I to the door.

"Thanks again for letting Jillian stay here."

"No problem. She's a pretty cool kid." I only responded with a nod and opened the door. "Oh, and good luck if you try to undo the promise you made to Paul." I turned back around as stepped onto the porch. He smiled.

"Paul doesn't let go of promises easily."

* * *

**One word. Well, two. 1) FILLER! And 2) AWFUL! Sorry for the late, short, and sucky chap. I have to go to bed though, 'cause I've got a long day ahead of me. One quick thing. Do you know what aggravates the poop outta me? **

**When authors here on FF tell people that they won't update unless they get a certain amount of reviews. I think asking for reviews isn't bad, but saying, "Hey! Alright, I'm not updating again unless I get twenty-five reviews!" just ticks me off. If the readers want to review, let them. If they don't, don't force them to. Gah. Sorry, but I think it's annoying. So, if you want to review, have at it! But if you don't, then don't. I won't force you to. Anyway, I's gots to goes, but much love from me and I'm super sorry for the late update! Until next time (and only God knows when!) Xx, **

**~R. :D!**

**P.S.- Sorry for any mistakes… I'm crazy tired for no darn reason. :/**

**P.P.S.- For those of you who are reading my other stories- they will not be updated for a while. Just a heads up... But I'm Now Content in My Little World will be the next to be updated. Thank you! **


End file.
